


Feverishly

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, topping him, you both are padawans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: You and Obi-Wan are Padawans and together. It's just smut.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Feverishly

You and Obi-Wan had just finished lightsaber training and were making your way to your quarters. You two had been seeing each other for a few months now. You both knew about the code but you were both young and in your twenties and Padawans. You both loved the excitement of sneaking around and the possibility of getting caught. It was an adrenaline rush.

You pulled Obi-Wan into your quarters and then feverishly kissed him. He kissed you back as his hands rested gently on your neck. He pressed you against the wall and put his knee in between your legs. He then rubbed his leg against your core causing you to moan into the kiss. Then, hands went to work at removing robes as quickly as possible. You then set your hand on his naked chest and led him to the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down causing you two to stop kissing. You two shared a smile before you climbed on top of him. Your hands rested gently on his neck as you began to kiss him again. His hands rested on your hips causing you to roll your hips against his.

He groaned into the kiss and you smirked. You then lined yourself up with him and slid down on him, both of you moaning out. You started to rock hips slowly as you pulled away from kissing him. You took this moment to admire his short hair and the way his eyes were closed in bliss. 

“Fas-faster,” he choked out, his eye opening and locking with yours. 

“Ask nicely,” you whispered.

“Please, go faster,” he replied. 

You happily obliged and began to move faster. His hands were on your hips and helped you move up and down on him. You had then decided to start kissing his neck to leave hickeys. His hips bucked up to yours as his hands stuttered. You then moved one of your hands down and started rubbing your clit. You then started feeling the familiar warmth pool in your belly, you were close.

“I’m close,” he rasped out.

“Me too,” you whispered. 

You both started moving faster, chasing that high that was coming. Then, it came and you both were on cloud nine. He was chanting your name and breathing heavy. Your chest heaved as you both came down. As soon as you were both back down from your high, you slid off of him and went to the ensuite.

“Where are you going?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

“In the shower, care to join me?” You asked. He then got up and followed you into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
